Crepuscule: An Embry Call Love Story
by 09B30Z96
Summary: Ariana is a 17 year old El Salvadorian who moved to La Push and is Leah Clearwater's BFF. Embry Call is a 17 year old wolf and Jacob Black's BFF. Can they have a relationship when the evil imprints trying to stop their love?


Cullen's, Charlie, and Bella don't exist.

Aurelia's birthday- January 23, 1994

Collab with 19ADHD96.

Crepuscule: An Embry Call Love Story

I was 5'1 and 17 years old. My name is Aurelia Ariana Alvaro. My friends call me triple A. I don't go by my first name Aurelia because most people can't pronounce it so I go by Ariana. My family is from El Salvador. I lived there until I was 16 years old and then we moved to La Push in Washington. My family is half El Salvadorian and half Quileute. My mom is Cecilia Beatriz Alvaro (née Lopez) and my dad is Erik Christian Alvaro. On my 17th birthday we moved to La Push. So far I've made one best friend and that is Leah Clearwater. She is the girlfriend of Jacob Black. They are the perfect couple! They have known eachother since birth and they started dating when they were 14 and the rest is history. I don't like her cousin Emily though. You see Leah started dating Sam Uley when she was 12 but 2 years later she caught him making out with Emily. Emily always hated Leah. She considered herself to be much better than Leah, but in reality she is trash. Well to me. To purposley want to ruin your own flesh and blood's life is just wrong on so many levels, but I'm rambling so in short Leah left Sam and she started dating Jacob. So back to me I think I'm in love Embry Call. I mean he can be immature but what 17 year old isn't? So here I was a cold March 18, 2011 night. It was midnight and Leah and I were here with junk food surronding us, cozy pajamas, warm blankies, and Family Guy on the television. Leah was snoring on the loveseat. It was quiet in the house until I saw Embry come in. His eyes were wide "Oh shit sorry Ariana I was just out with Quil and well uh I'm sorry It was dark out and i-I um forgot where I lived?" I smiled and raised an eyebrow. He smiled "Ariana can I talk to you um in your room?" I bit my lip. I nodded and turned off the tv. We walked upstairs and into my room. He sat on my bed "Ariana uh I have liked you a lot since you moved here and I um was wondering w-would you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him shocked. I'm dreaming, yup that's it. This is just to good to be true! "uh yes! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I jumped him and he laughed.

March 31, 2011

I decided to go on and went on to check on my boyfriend…ah! I cant believe I get to say MY BOYFRIEND! SO anyway I went to check and died of laughter at his username. It was get ready for this…. bigmanxsuperstud2…HAHAHA oh and to make it even better Quil's…was..bigmanxsuperstud1..Of..course…Jakes…was…..original…...throbbingpythonoflove…he is a HUGE perv. Leah's was cute…HSWIC. It stands for HeadSheWolfInCharge. Mine was just 19ElSalvadorian94.

The Next Day with Embry and the pack at Emily and Sam's house

Emily's POV

Uh I hate them. I glared at Leah, Ariana, Rebecca, and Rachel. Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul will leave them! They won't believe me but they will imprint. Its common knowledge that the wolves that imprint are strong and those that don't are weak. MY sam was strong unfortunatly Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob aren't. Those poor boys! So really its Leah, Ariana, Rebecca, Rachel vs Me, Kim, Fleur, and Genevieve. Well hopefully they will imprint. Fleur is Brady's imprint and Genevieve is Collin's imprint. (Oh here Fleur, Brady, Genevieve, Collin, Paul, and Quil are Rachel and Rebecca's age. So they are 24…Oh and in this story Quil isn't related to The Black's)

Ariana's POV

I was talking with the girls we were laughing and dancing. Becky hugged us and stood up"Guys me and Quil are moving to Tenafly, New Jersey!" We gasped a little sad but we wished them luck. She wiped away her tears "So I wanna give you all our new number its 867-5309 ok so bye guys I'll miss you!" Becks was never good with goodbyes. We all hugged and waved as Quil and Becky drove of to their new life…wow that sounded soooo cheesy. Well its nice for them to move with a baby on the way. Yup Beck's eggo is preggo. They are gonna name her Jenny. I find it so funny! Get it their number is 867-5309 and their daughter will be named Jenny…it's an 80's joke…no..ok…So anyway we were all around the fire when Emily stood up "Everyone I feel Arianna, Leah, and Rachel shood leave the rez seeing as they aren't imprints, they are in the way of the boys finding their soulmates. They are in the way of any future imprints coming here". Oh no that bitch did not! We heard a loud growl coming from…Sue! Wtf? I saw Sue look at Emily with twice as much hatred as Leah. And that's a lot. "Emily stop this bullshit! Imprinting does not fucking make wolves stronger it actually makes the weak! They can't fight if all they think about is their imprints! Jacob here is the true Alpha. Sam is a weak wannabe. If anyone should leave is stupid people like you, Kim, and the bimbo twins!"

To Be Continued…..

So what do you think?


End file.
